Pokemon: Del Odio Al Amor y Escuadrón de Rescate
by VicXPikachu
Summary: Los Dos Mayores de los Hermanos Esmeralda (Jolteon y Flareon) han odiado por años a las Hermanas Plata (Glaceon y Vaporeon), pero el destino piensa diferente y va a hacer que estos empiecen una nueva historia de un caso muy Sonado en la aldea, un caso de "Del Odio Al Amor"


Del Odio Al Amor 2

Episodio 1: Los Hermanos Esmeralda

Han pasado muchos años desde la historia de Pikachu y Eevee, esos dos jóvenes que se odiaban pero que acabaron amandose (Historia no Publicada en esta página), pero esa historia ya esta contada asi que saltamos a la actualidad, Pikachu evolucionó a Raichu y Eevee evolucionó a Espeon, Este matrimonio ademas, tuvo a tres hijos, Flareon, El Mayor de los tres, Jolteon, El del Medio, y Leafeon, la Menor, con 18, 15 y 13 años respectivamente, los hermanos Esmeralda eran llamados asi no por que Esmeralda fuera su apellido, no, no, La Gente los conoce asi porque fueron los primeros valientes que superaron el dificilísimo y extenuante "Reto Esmeralda", haciendo que estos fueran el foco de admiración de la aldea hasta los dias del hoy, Motivando a muchos jóvenes, ya habían pasado dos años desde ese suceso, para que se den una idea de los cambios, en ese entonces Leafeon todavia era una Eevee y Jolteon estaba recién evolucionado, pero pasemos al ahora, un día normal y corriente, Los tres hermanos estaban en su habitación, el cuarto de los Hermanos Esmeralda tenia una triple litera, Estando de abajo hacia arriba dependiendo de la edad de los tres hermanos, El mayor estaba jugando con una raqueta con Pelota, Jolteon estaba jugando un videojuego y Leafeon estaba leyendo un Libro, hasta que la Madre de estos cruzo la puerta...

Hijos mios, ¿Pueden venir un momento? - Dijo Espeon

¡Vale, Mamá! - Dijeron los tres hermanos al Mismo tiempo

Flareon bajo de su Cama, Mientras que sus hermanos menores bajaron usando las escaleras y acabaron en la espalda de Flareon

Y Siempre soy yo el que tiene a los demas encima... - Se quejo el mayor de los hermanos

¡Lo sentimos, Flareon! - Dijeron Jolteon y Leafeon a la vez

No, no se preocupen, algún dia me acostumbrare, algún dia... - Dijo Flareon

Bueno, Niños, me gustaría que fueran a Comprar unas cosas a la Aldea, ¿Pueden? - Decia la Madre

Pueeess... - Dijeron Flareon y Leafeon

¡Lo haremos! - Dijo Jolteon Alegré

¡Gracias! Bueno, Aqui tengo la lista, gracias de nuevo... - Dijo Espeon que les entregó una lista con algunas cosas y retirandose

Jope, Jolteon... Siempre igual, no queremos hacer de recaderos y siempre haces igual... - Dijo Leafeon Algo Molesta

No te quejes Leaf, Si Mamá quiere que hagamos las cosas, hay que hacerlo, debemos ser buenos hijos... - Dijo Algo serio

Viendolo de ese modo es muy cierto... - Dijo El Mayor de los hermanos

Vale, me convenciste - Dijo La Menor

Bueno, ¡A la aldea! - dijo El Hermano del medio

Los tres hermanos salieron de casa y marcharon a la Aldea, dónde empezaron a buscar las cosas, se separaron, Jolteon y Leafeon por un Lado y Flareon por otro, Con Los dos Hermanos menores...

Y Bien, ¿Que nos falta? - Dijo Leafeon llevando una Bolsa

Sal, Pan, Vegetales... - Dijo El Tipo Eléctrico viendo la lista

Mmmmmh, Vegetales, ¡Venga va! - Dijo La Menor

Siempre me he preguntado si el hecho de que te encanten los vegetales Siendo tipo Planta Es canibalismo... - Dijo Jolteon desconcertado

Oh, pues... No habia pensando eso... - Dijo Leafeon algo Sorprendida

Vaya, ¿Jolteon Esmeralda? - Dijo una voz Femenina

"?" Oh, Glaceon Plata... - Dijo algo mosqueado el Tipo Eléctrico

Delante de ambos hermanos estaba una Glaceon, Ella era la menor de las hermanas Plata, Estas eran Rivales de Jolteon y Flareon, siendo Glaceon la rival de Jolteon...

¿Y bien, que quieres de mi? - Dijo el Tipo Eléctrico

Jaja, me hace gracia volver a ver tu cara de perdedor... - Dijo Glaceon algo Burlona

Ja, eso dices, ¿Pero quien es el lider de los Hermanos Esmeralda, Reconocidos por toda la aldea? - Dijo Jolteon respondiendo a la Tipo Hielo

Uuuuuuh... - Acompaño Leafeon

Eh, pues... ¡Ah! ¡Maldito! ¡Ya nos volveremos a ver, Esmeralda! - Dijo Glaceon retirandose Molesta

Ja, Siempre funciona... - Dijo Jolteon

Siempre me he cuestionado porque ustedes dos se llevan tan Mal... - Dijo Leafeon

Ella es LA PEOR, Hermanita, Me sorprende que a ti y a mi Hermano no os desagrade... - Dijo Jolteon

Yo tengo alguien que si me desagrada, Hermanito... - Dijo Flareon

Ambos Hermanos Esmeralda voltearon y vieron A Flareon Húmedo...

¿Que te paso, Hermanote? - Pregunto La Menor

Vaporeon Plata... - Dijo entre dientes el Mayor de los hermanos

¿Otra vez? - Pregunto Jolteon

Si, Otra vez, aaagh... Me cae tan Mal Esa Tipo Agua, la odio tanto como tu odias a su hermana menor... - Dijo Flareon

Bueno, nos faltan pocas cosas... Vamos... - Dijo Jolteon

(Uuuuumm... ¿Porque no se pueden llevar bien? Quizas Mamá pueda ayudar, le preguntaré cuando lleguemos a casa...) - Penso la Menor de los Esmeralda


End file.
